Waiting for this moment
by DramaGirl.inLove
Summary: A new life begins for this two characters, a new opportunity, but what comes in between is this something that won't allow them to leave so easily, just wait and see how power overcomes everything. Rated T for upcomming scenes


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing about this characters or whatever that involves them, but I thank the people who made this manga, because even though we were young when it started, it has become even better after some more years.

**Chapter 1 **

**Simply put they were born for this moment.**

Just when they were about to die King Meryem made a wish so that Komugi could live on. He had just passed away being hold on by his beloved. Komugi just let it rest and called him several times so he could be sures she was beside him. She just stayed waiting the moment for her to die… Ten minutes had passed… Twenty… Thirty… Why wasn't she going where her beloved was? Why? Why could she be there? And then, the moment came, she just disappeared from what it meant a world of darkness where his beloved was light to her. What would await her, will she find him in the other world? Was it weird to think for her that they will meet again? She couldn't know, and her idea began to diminished when she could not longer even feel King Meryem within her hands, wishing just to find him one more time.

The chidori (a thousand birds) sound woke him up… Opening his eyes, he just lift his right arm to see if anything had changed. Nothing. What had happened? What in the world would he able to hear such a beautiful sound again? He lift up looking around. More sounds came to him. Steps… Voices… Not a few but a lot. And even tough he was strong enough as he felt when he was in his prime King Meryem felt forces near so strong but so distracted that made him feel anguish. What was he doing there? Between so much power, so many questions unsolved. But one voice made him pay more attention than another. A sweet and melodic voice to his ears. Komugi's voice. He followed the corridors of this new place being careful to not be detected. She was playing her chogi game with someone else. It was a woman. He stepped into the room without asking any question not doing any sound, even though this woman had already sensed him much before he entered the room, she was calmed, she wasn't any common woman… For her to be so calm around him wasn't real. Her pressence was so big that everyone else remained away from a certain ratio of distance as he had sensed with his incredible Nen ability before. This unnamed woman had just stared at him for a few seconds after continuing her movements. It was weird Komugi had just spoken but wasn't movements, she was talking about the game and moving pieces around without telling them as he remembered his previous games, "Komugi", he said in a low and sweet voice, she was so concentrated at the game but noticed the woman waving at someone else, and she turned back, she was frozen in happiness for seeing her beloved again. "King Meryem! Im so glad I can see you again", sweetly pronounced his name. They hugged like it was the best moment of their lives, he inspectioned Komugi, she was unharmed, she was perfectly the Komugi he remembered. The woman stood up, he positioned himself before Komugi as protecting something precious. She replied "Don´t you worry child… I mean no harm for you and this girl", watching her he saw a woman mid age, considered beautiful for humans, he thought, as she resembled many of the ones he saw as models for them before he … died. True! He had died. What had happened? Would this woman has the anwers? Who cared? He had Komugi again. He would be able to do things with her like enjoying more time together doing better stuff. As he thought about several things seconds ago, the woman started speaking. "You take what you deserve, and you deserve what you harvest. But I made and exception with you, you were so powerful, yet this woman here thought you something different… love … courage for what you wanted, it is a different kind of power but still it is what it is, in the human world it can move mountains or start wars, it can create life as it can finish it…", the woman voice echoed his ears, this knowledge wasn't something he was so familiarized but … 'wait a second… he reffered to humans as something else, wasn't she one of them?', "Who are you woman? ", he replied after hearing her words, but Komugi took his arm with hers and she told him "She is we want..to see, she told me when I woke up that everyone sees her as they would think of someone of power, you and I see a woman, but here in this place I've seen that many talk to her as if he was a man, a monster, someone so so much different.t.t ", her eyes reasoned with his, as he noticed this one more thing, Komugi was seeing him not contemplating anything else, she was watching him into his mere eyes, she could see… 'what kind of power does this woman, thing, or whatever is has?!'. He was happy for Komugi to see, he took Komugi's soft face to confirm his questions. "Yes, she an see you", the woman replied , as if she could hear his thoughts. "She has regained her sight because I wanted it, I do have power enough to make you fear if I wished for it but I won't, it's not necessary or so has this girl confirmed to me while playing this unraveling game so gracious, so marvelous, so simple that can make people change its mind, don't you think?", he was perplexed, he could not spout any more words, his happiness, his wish had became tue, Komugi was alright, she was alive, no poison was killing them. "I made some preparations, please come along, we need to reach an agreement, shall we? ", Meryem felt a chill, it wasn't normal for him but he said and did as told, Komugi just stayed walking beside him, contemplating him, Meryem felt curious as what she thought about him, but it would have to wait… more corridors, more doors opening, and a beautiful view with a table with food waiting for 3 was what they found.

What is she thinking?, Komugi, I, what is that she wants from us? The question tingled within his head and the chill wasn't going anywhere. This woman was really dangerous but he wasn't making any move without ensuring Komugi's safety.

0

…

NOTE: Sorry for leaving it here, I'm goin to start translating on english every story I've done so far and some others I have, but haven't uploaded yet. Thank you for reading. Please review to make even better stories and chapters.


End file.
